Untitled
by BohemianBabe8504
Summary: Takes place from when Virginia kills to Christine to Wendell's coronation banquet.


Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters or a small portion of the dialouge. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!

"Virginia, what happened?" Tony asked from the balcony. Virginia didn't answer, but continued to cry by Christine's side. Wolf was already kneeling by Virginia's side by the time Tony came down the stairs. Tony gently placed his hand on Virginia's back.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked

"She- she was saying the most horrible things to me and I thought she was going to try to choke me again, and…." Virginia dissolved into tears again.

"You better get some rest." Wolf said as he lifted Virginia into his arms.

"Good idea." Tony agreed. Wolf carried Virginia up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. He gently laid her down on the bed and asked one of the maids help Virginia into a nightgown. The maid came out a few minutes later and told Wolf that it was okay for him to go in. As Wolf went into the bedroom the maid eyed him suspiciously.

Wolf closed the door to the bedroom and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"Rest now, my creamy love, rest." Wolf said and got a pillow from the bed and laid down on the chaise lounge and went to sleep.

The sounds of birds singing in the tree outside woke Wolf. He looked out the window and guessed by the sun that it must be around 9:30 in the morning. He glanced at Virginia who was still asleep. He smiled and went to get some breakfast. After all, a wolf's got to eat, and then came to keep watch over Virginia. The hours passed. 10:30, 12:30, 5:30. Wolf didn't ever remember drifting off to sleep. He awoke around the same time as before and Virginia was still asleep.

It was now 3:30 and Virginia was still asleep. Wolf paced nervously around the bedroom. "Come on, Virginia wake up." He thought. "What if she never wakes up? Huff-Puff! Don't even think that." He scolded himself. "Virginia hasn't eaten for almost two days, that can't be good for her or the baby." Wolf scratched his temple nervously and cast a worried glance at Virginia. Suddenly he heard Virginia stir. When he reached her bedside she had already opened her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered. "I've been waiting for you to wake up; you've been asleep for almost two days."

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." Virginia said rubbing her eyes. Suddenly her eyes widened in a look of horror.

"What have I done?"

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It was…"

"My destiny."

Wolf could still see and feel all the pain and suffering of killing Christine that was deep in her heart.

"Virginia," he said quietly "Let it go." Virginia just rolled over to the other side of the bed and began to cry. Wolf gently rubbed her back and let her cry. A few minutes later she sat up and faced him. Unshed tears still swam in her eyes. She let Wolf take her into his arms.

"It's not fair!" she sobbed. "It's not fair that I barely remember her, and that as soon as I found her she was taken away from me again. "_I _did it!" She was sobbing harder than ever now. "_I_ was the one who made her go away."

"You did what Snow White should have done, but didn't do. Snow White loved her stepmother as much as you loved your mom."

"You did the right thing Virginia."

"How can you say that! I killed my own mother!"

"Yes, but you didn't let her kill you." Virginia looked at him, puzzled.

"If she had killed you, that memory would have haunted you forever and you would never have been able to find peace and forgiveness. But because you killed her you both were able to say what you had always wanted to say to each other."

"What was that?"

"That you loved her and that she had always loved you. In that instant when she lay dying you were able to forgive her for leaving you."

"She called me her little girl. I'd always wanted to hear say that." Virginia said as stray tear ran down her face.

"Wendell's coronation banquet will be starting soon. We'd better ready." Wolf said.

"Okay. I'll see you down there." Virginia said and squeezed his hand before he left.

She then turned her attention to the closet in front of her. She picked out a white dress to wear.

"White." She thought. "The color of forgiveness. The color of a new beginning."


End file.
